Sonnenstrahlen
by mara7
Summary: Versprechen kann man brechen. Masa hat es einmal mehr getan, als er eigentlich wollte.


Titel: Sonnenstrahlen  
  
Autor: Sasmara  
  
Email: Kargmin@yahoo.de  
  
Inhalt.: Versprechen kann man brechen. Masa hat es einmal mehr getan, als er eigentlich wollte.  
  
Warnungen: death, silly  
  
Pairing : Masa, Kai  
  
Disclaimer: Kizuna gehört mir nicht *wuhäää* Sondern Kazuma Kodaka, die endlich mal weiter kritzeln soll. *Schmoll*   
  
A/N: Okay, ich weiß, hierfür werden mich ein paar Leute hassen. Warum muss ich auch immer den armen Masa kaltmachen. *heul* Wo ich doch Happy ends liebe. (Echt? *Augen ungläubig aufreiss*) Aber der Typ geht mir langsam auf den Senkel. Er braucht entschieden zu lange, um mit Kai endlich zu Potte zu kommen. Viel zu lange. *buhäää* Dat is de Strafe.  
  
Sonnenstrahlen  
  
"Scheiße! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Ihr verarscht mich nur! MASA!!!" Wütend schreiend lief ich den Gang in der Residenz meines Vaters hinab, der zu Masas Büro führte. Ein Haufen aufgebrachter Diener stolperten hinter mir her. Wie konnten sie es wagen! Wie konnten sie mir so was erzählen! Na, wartet nur, wenn Masa euch zu fassen kriegt!  
  
Aber erst mal musste ich ihn finden. Sein Büro war leer. Ich wirbelte auf meinen Fersen herum. Die Meute kollidierte fast mit mir.  
  
"Wo ist er? ANTWORTET!!!"  
  
"Bon, wir haben Euch doch gesagt, dass er...." Das Mitleid in ihre Augen, schon seit meiner Kindheit vorhanden, Mitleid mit den armen verlassenen Bot-chan, ließ mir wieder einmal den Kragen platzen.  
  
"Ihr dreckigen, stinkenden, verfluchten..." Mir schwirrten zu viele Schimpfwörter gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, um sie alle über meine Lippen zu bringen. Sie schienen sich gegenseitig zu behindern. Das musste es sein. Dass und nichts anderes, warum mir plötzlich die Wörter fehlten.  
  
*********  
  
Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Baugerüst und waben ein goldenes Netz über der Erde. Staub stieg vom Boden der aufgegebenen Baustelle auf. Einst war geplant wurden, hier ein neues Hochhaus zu bauen. Aber den ausländischen Financiers war entgangen, dass hier andere Regeln herrschten als in Europa. Als sie sich weigerten, Schutzgeld zu zahlen und ihre Arbeiter wegblieben, mussten sie die Arbeiten einstellen.  
  
Jetzt hofften sie mit Hilfe eines der mächtigsten Yakuzaklans verhandeln zu können. Zähneknirschend zwar, aber was blieb ihnen anderes übrig?  
  
Der Verhandlungspartner bestand darauf, dass nur ein höherrangiges Klanmitglied die Verhandlungen führte.  
  
Und wer wäre besser prestigiert dafür, als der potentielle Nachfolger des alternden Saganos, Araki Masanori?  
  
Der Mantel schleifte leicht durch den Staub. 20 m vorm vereinbarten Verhandlungsort war er stehen geblieben, eine Hand abwehrend zu seinen Leibwächtern erhoben. Nicht dass er diese gebraucht hätte. Es machte nur etwas mehr her, wenn man ein großes Gefolge hatte.  
  
"Bleibt hier. Ich brauche euch nicht." Schweigend verharrten seine Männer. Manche hatte er selber ausgebildet.   
  
Ein gedankenverlorenes Lächeln spielte um Masas Mund, als er sich an einen anderen Sommertag erinnerte. An so viele anderen. Nur seltsamerweise stand in diesen Erinnerungen nicht die Yakuza im Vordergrund, sondern ein kleiner Junge, der eine Blumenwiese im jugendlichen Überschwang auseinander nahm.  
  
`Ist es wirklich schon so lange her?´  
  
Aber es war keine Zeit, alten Erinnerungen hinterher zu hängen. Erst musste diese Sache erledigt werden.  
  
Ein paar Schritte weiter blieb er unter der vereinbarten Strebe stehen.  
  
"Ich bin hier, Miller -san!"  
  
"Pünktlich wie immer. Ich grüße Euch, Araki-san!"  
  
Mit jovial ausgestreckter Hand kam ein kleiner grauer Mann hinter einen Bauwagen hervor.  
  
Einen flüchtigen Moment fragte sich Masa, was dieser im Inneren des geplanten Gebäudes zu suchen hatte.  
  
Er ignorierte die Hand. "Was soll dieses Treffen? Ich dachte, alle wichtigen Punkte wären schon geklärt?"  
  
"Ja, mit unseren Untergebene. Aber ich halte nichts davon, solche Sachen unter Dienstboten regeln zu lassen. Ich will mich lieber selbst davon überzeugen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe."  
  
Ungehalten runzelte Masanori die Stirn. "Das verstehe ich. Dennoch haben die Kansai Shouryuukai besseres zu tun, als bloße Höfflichkeitstreffen abzuhalten."  
  
"Natürlich!" Dem Mann stand der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. "Allerdings gab es da sowieso noch eine kleine Angelegenheit die ich persönlich regeln wollte"  
  
"Und die wäre?"   
  
"Es kann Euch doch wirklich nicht ernst damit sein, dass wir soviel für solch eine kleine Gefälligkeit bezahlen. Ich finde, Sie könnten uns ein bisschen Nachlass geben, dafür, dass wir so entgegenkommend waren!"  
  
`Sieh an, der kleine Pudel stellt sich auf die Hinterbeine.´ Masa achtete mutige Männer. Auch wenn sie es manchmal mit der Tapferkeit übertrieben.  
  
"Ich sehe nicht, was wir da noch tun könnten."  
  
"Meine Firma kann soviel Geld nicht aufbringen."  
  
"Nach unseren Einschätzungen schon. Beleidigen Sie mich nicht mit Ihren billigen Täuschungsversuchen!"  
  
"Mr. Araki, Sie werden uns ruinieren." Jetzt stand der Angstschweiß nicht nur auf seiner Stirn, sondern tropfte auch die dünne Oberlippe herab.  
  
`Zu dumm. Er sollte sich besser beherrschen`  
  
"Sie haben sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht. Hätten Sie sich vorher an uns gewandt, und nicht unbedingt Ihre westliche Arroganz durchsetzen wollen, ständen wir jetzt nicht hier."  
  
`Ich sollte gehen.´  
  
Masanori wandte sich um.  
  
"Warte sie, Mr. Araki!" Mit flehenden Händen eilten Miller ihm hinterher.  
  
Aufgebracht wirbelte Masanori herum. Sein eisiger Blick ließ den Mann erstarren.  
  
"Wir sind hier fertig!"  
  
"Heißt dass, Sie geben uns den Nachlass nicht?"  
  
"Nein, das heißt, dass wir die ganze Angelegenheit neu verhandeln müssen. Eine Firma, die das Geld hat, solch unfähige Angestellte zu beschäftigen, haben wir wohl etwas unterbewertet. Sie hören von uns!"  
  
Masa war schon fast wieder bei seinen Männern angelangt. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er vielleicht noch vorm Abend in Osaka sein. Kai wollte heute nach Hause kommen.  
  
Nur der erschrockene Ausruf eines seiner Begleiter alarmierte Masa. Er wirbelte herum und sah, wie aus den Bauwagen bewaffnete Männer stürmten. Sie verteilten sich im Raum.  
  
"Eine Falle!"  
  
`Verdammt, ich habe ihn Unterschätzt!´  
  
Trotz stand in Millers Augen. "Sie werden mich nicht ruinieren, Araki. Dafür sorge ich!"  
  
Ein lauter Knall ertönte von den Parkplätzen.   
  
"Das waren Ihre Wagen. Sie werden diese Baustelle nicht lebend verlassen!"  
  
"Ach ja?" Gleichmütig zog Masanori seine Waffe. Er hatte schon zu viele ähnliche Situationen überstanden. Was sollte an dieser anders sein?  
  
Er feuerte einen Schuss ab. Der sich hinter einer Tonne duckende Miller brach schreiend zusammen. Blieben nur noch die ca. 20 Männer die er den Bauwagen verlassen sehen hatte. Mit seinen eigenen 5 Gefolgsleuten stand die Situation nicht gerade gut.  
  
"Verteilt euch!"   
  
Die Kugel flogen niedrig, prallten an den Streben und Gerüsten ab und verwandelten sich in gefährliche Querschläger. `Unfähig. Und dadurch gefährlich!´ Wütend ging Masa hinter einer Stahltrosse in Deckung. `Diese Idioten werden sich noch selber umbringen!´  
  
Er visierten einen der Schützen an, der sich zum zielen aus seinen Versteck gebeugt hatte.  
  
Eine Kugel schabte knirschend ganz in der Nähe seines Ohrs an Metall vorbei. Er ignorierte es.  
  
Sein Fehler. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die Familie einen Mann verloren, weil er im Eifer des Gefechtes nicht seine Verwundung bemerkte.  
  
Aber das erste Mal, dass es einen erwischte, der zu den besonnensten zählte. Sie verstanden nicht, warum Masa nach den Erschießen der Scharfschützen sie kurz anwies, einen Wagen zu besorgen. Seine Wunde verdeckte er dabei mit seinen langen Mantel. Als einer seiner Begleiter ihm mitteilen wollte, dass sie einen Wagen gefunden hätten, wankte er ohne ein Wort zu sagen in Richtung Rücksitz. Erst als er nicht ausstieg, merkten sie was los war.  
  
Und brauchten drei Tage bis sie mich auch von seinen Tod überzeugt hatten.  
  
Wie konntest du mir dass nur antun, Masa? Hast du mir nicht versprochen, du würdest immer für mich da sein, wann immer ich dich brauche?*  
  
Ich brauche dich JETZT!  
  
Ende.  
  
* Kizuna Bd. 8. ich habs schon, *hähähäh* 


End file.
